


Operation Spider-Baby

by Theangelhasthephonebox



Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Harley Keener, Classifications, Field Trip, Grief/Mourning, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Harley Keener, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox
Summary: Peter Parker had a hard life. Losing his parents when he was 5 and then being hospitalized from the incident has left him a bit separated from the rest of his grade. May and Ben try their hardest to make him feel more confident and supported but just as things are working out life happens. With Ben's death, May and Peter are left reeling and trying to put their lives back in order while struggling to make ends meet. With the challenge of newly being bitten, grief, and fear of being classified...it is turning into a good thing that Peter's been close friends with a certain Tennessen boy.*This is related to my Shattered Masks story but they won't intersect except for a small scene. S.M. focuses on Tony and his struggles with finding who he is true. Also related to W.A.M.H. with no intersecting scenes for our spider vigilante focusing on Thor's and Loki's relationship before, during and after the battle of N.Y.*
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Mary Parker/Richard Parker (mentioned) - Relationship, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker Peter, May Parker/Ben Parker (mentioned), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: MCU Classifications/Spiderbaby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Operation Spider-Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I've been fiddling with the MC universe because I don't want to accept Infinity War or Endgame...I've done a fantastic job of ignoring them as I still have not seen them and refuse to watch. So I created an alternate universe for fun. Hope everyone enjoys the world I have created for our boys.  
> *Just a note Peter Parker might be a bit OOC. I actually refuse to watch the Tom Holland movies so my Peter is based on all the wonderful fics I have read that are IronDad related. I have nothing against Tom Holland (okay just a teeny tiny thing) but I had a crush on Tobey Maguire's Spidey and grew up with that spiderman.

Peter was so excited. May had finally convinced him to stay still long enough for her to try (and fail) at taming his curls for the day. Yet she did not seem to understand how important today was! 

Peter was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Uncle Ben to finish his cup of coffee before he walked Peter down to the train station. He had been scolded already for rushing the man and for almost having spilled some coffee on him. It had not tampered his excitement though. 

For Peter it felt as if all the adults in his life had forgotten today was a field trip day. The first of the year too. They were going to Oscorp and Peter was ecstatic. He had found out that his parents had worked there and he could not wait to see what their research had gone into. The only downside was they were not going to S.I.. 

May decided she needed to make sure the tiny teen did not bounce off the walls while waiting for her husband so turned and asked him if he had everything, “Do you have your lunch?” With a nod, she went on, “Our numbers? Your watch? Change of clothes, extra pull up?”

Peter whined at the last couple of questions, “May!! I’m not a baby, I don’t need to be reminded!” 

“Peter, do you want to deal with a wet pull up all day? Remember what happened last time.” May reminded gently. She knew it was a touchy subject with him, the boy may not be classified yet but what happened with his parents and them had certainly impacted him. Peter had to wear protection due to an injury from the  _ incident _ . Somedays Peter did not care if anyone mentioned them but on days where he was already excited, yeah he did not want to be reminded.

Ben deemed the conversations done when Peter groaned a second time and after watching Peter ready to vibrate out of his skin if he was not taken to the station now. Double-checking with the boy that he had everything he would need as they set out. Ben watched as Peter was still so lost in his excitement that he almost missed his train. Ben decided to escort him all the way there for hopes that he would not get lost...again.

Ben felt like his head was about to explode when he finally saw the school and Ned waiting by the school bus. Ned looked just as relieved as Ben when he saw Ben walking Peter closer to the high school. Neither of the two males had anything against the excited teen it was just that Peter had sidetracked on one too many important tasks. Most days he did not even need to be reminded twice about anything. 

Peter had to be minded more often when he was overwhelmed with emotion. Generally, simple things he should be able to keep in mind slipped through. Small things like time, meals, listening to his watch for bathroom breaks, and where/what he is supposed to do/be. It was not anything bad in fact it gave those close to Peter a sense of what he would be classified as but it was worrisome.

People are supposed to get classed when they are 16 to 21. Peter has been showing signs of being a little since he was 9 and got lost in the supermarket because of a “colorful” ad. May and Ben had considered getting the boy tested but had to shut down the idea as soon as they realized the cost. 

Ned worried that Peter showing signs so early would make him more of a target for bullies but most did not seem to pick up on the slight cues from the small boy. Even Flash the resident bully of Midtown did not seem to think anything of Peter being a little. Besides the pull-ups, the bully had found out about by complete and total accident. 

It had taken a week and a half to get Peter comfortable to be around other students after Flash had told everyone and anyone who would listen that the orphan Penis Parker was a baby. Peter did not tell Ned but he spent that week waking from nightmares crying because of Flash’s taunts. One of the many reasons why Peter had devised the watch method and did not like to be reminded about pull-ups when he’s excited.

Ben told Peter bye, that he would see the teen tonight and that May would be picking him up from the station pulling the boy from his thoughts. Peter waved enthusiastically before jogging over to Ned grin still plastered in place. Sadly neither boy had seen Flash watching them.

“Hey Puny Penis Parker! I guess a baby like you needed to hold your  _ daddy’s  _ hand..oh wait not that you even have one!! No one wants an orphaned idiot like yourself. Not a single damn person.” Flash taunted, his gang snickering along with him. Some of them started up a small chant of Puny Penis Parker.

Peter’s excitement started to drain at that. He hated it when others said that he was a baby. Tears pricked his eyes but he blinked them back for fear that Flash or his buddies might see.  _ Not a baby! Not a baby!  _ Peter chanted hoping to drown out their idiocy.

Before Ned or MJ who had seen the look of pain flash across Peter’s face could respond, a twangy voice called out, “Hey Flash maybe you should grow a brain before you make fun of others. You’re still an alternate.” Peter grinned at the older boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere with a small smirk gracing his features. 

“Why are you standing up for Penis, Keener?” Flash demanded, hands on his hips trying (and horribly failing) at being intimidating.

“I’m the team captain still and until I decide to hand over the reins or leave...I. Will. Not. Stand. Bullying.” Keener growled out glaring at the younger boy. (Keener was intimidating with his six-foot stature even as a sophomore he towered over most seniors).

“Harley, can I sit with you still?” Peter asked, oblivious to the tension between the five of them. He was totally not asking cause he might have a little bit of a crush on the boy. Though not in that yucky I want to kiss you type of way. More like he looked up to the older boy.

“Sure Pete. Did you get that paperwork I sent you last night?” Harley asked turning so that his back was to Flash. Ned tried to ignore the fact that the older boy was so close to Peter even though they had only known each other for a few months. Or how the older boy always tried to stop Flash’s bullying of Peter or Ned.

“Yeah! I showed Uncle Ben and Aunt May and they said maybe. Aunt May said that she does not feel com..comfortable with it though after the Expo I went to. With the Hammer bots!” Peter was bouncing on his feet with his excitement that did not seem to want to be contained. Ignoring his slight stumble over his words as he was too excited to care. 

Harley’s eyes widened a bit but he did not say anything about it to the excited boy. Instead talking about paperwork for an internship and then onto topics of legos, Star Wars, and spiders. Somehow easily getting Peter and Ned to focus on him instead of Flash who was seething. He even asked the boys about what they thought they might see at Oscorp and what they thought of the company.

Harley enjoyed Peter’s company which was startling for everyone. He had started mid-year last year due to his sudden change of living arrangements (not that anyone but the principal knew). Harley had a hard time connecting with students of his own age and younger. Even teachers had a hard time connecting with him. Probably because he was generally more intelligent than any of them, also because of his inability to trust anyone outside of his new family after what happened. 

Then Peter came the next year and something had drawn Harley to the scrawny klutzy teen that ignored his bully. He had been amazed watching the teen bring the bully’s attention onto him so that others were left alone. At first, he had thought the boy was an idiot being as selfless and generally happy go, lucky guy, he was. Then he saw his score on the AcaDec team tryouts and had nearly died of shock.

It was not long that he started to watch the teen closer than before. He noticed that the kid always hid his left side, jumped up when his watch went off and missed school a bit more than normal. After eight days of research (and hacking) later Harley knew that Peter Parker was an orphan that he lost his parents in a gas explosion that had injured himself, his aunt and uncle. He also found out that he lived with the same Aunt and Uncle. 

Harley did not approach Peter about this information instead researching the explosion that had taken the kid’s parents. Something felt off about that and as he dug deeper he found out that the kid’s parents were actually killed in a bomb explosion, not just some random gas explosion. Which was odd: who wanted to kill some Oscorp geneticists and their family?

Harley had ended up talking to Peter one day about a lot of the information he found out when his little sister had to come with him to an AcaDec practice. Peter had loved his sister keeping her entertained easily...well entertained is not exactly the word Harley would use. His sister had been able to get the boy to play with her in increasingly complex games.

Honestly, Harley was glad that Flash had been out sick that day as it was the first time he’s ever seen Peter truly so happy. When they were leaving with his sister, Tia, hiked upon his hip he asked Peter if he had any siblings. Harley felt a bit bad when the other boy told him no and why. What he had not been betting on was Peter telling him that he had been hurt in the explosion as well and it had resulted in his need for the watch and pull-ups. 

Harley never pressed Peter for information after that. Instead letting Peter fill in the blanks for certain things when he wanted to. Even helping the kid hide his scars due to Peter’s embarrassment and other’s disgust. 

Maybe that’s why he was always stepping in between Flash’s bullying. He did not like hearing how much the boy had been through and still going through. Watching him smile through everything tore a hole in Harley’s heart. It had taken a month and a half for him to even admit that he liked the kid.

Harley shook the memories away when he felt a warm weight against his side. Peter had slumped over slightly, mumbling something in his sleep to do with sweets. He was not sure when Peter had fallen asleep or when they boarded the bus but he was glad to see the boy sleeping. Peter had constant dark circles under his eyes and complained of having trouble sleeping. Harley knew that most of the rest he got was destroyed by nightmares.

* * *

With New York traffic it had taken them an hour and a half to get to Oscorp. Peter had slept an hour after staying up the first twenty minutes catching with Ned, MJ, and Harley. The last ten minutes had been him huddled up to Harley trying to hide his tears from another nightmare.

Thankfully when he saw the building for Oscorp and the murmurs of the bus had raised in joy Peter had been able to come back to his bubbly happy self. It seemed that the day was salvageable but Harley made a note to try to keep Peter distracted as best as possible. 

* * *

Entering Oscorp was not as exciting as Peter had hoped the building itself seemed fairly boring with plain white walls and polished black and white floors. The tour guide had given them lanyards with name tags and the instructions to not remove them. All and all this tour appeared to be a bit boring as they walked through a few barely used labs.

When they entered the genetics labs though was when things got interesting. Peter found himself running in fascination between experiments and asking Harley and Ned what they thought of them. Then he saw the spiders and he would deny to his dying days that he never ever squealed with excitement at seeing this creepy crawlies. 

Ned rolled his eyes at his best friend as he asked rapid-fire questions at the poor tour guide who tried to answer them without revealing how they created the enhanced spiders. Peter was bouncing on his toes as he took in the explanation of how they were genetically engineered. Mixing radioactive isotopes with the genetic strands of spiders had highly reactive reactions. 

Peter was enthralled by the short explanations he was given and could not help but try for more answers. Ned was trying to pull him towards the next exhibit so that they may continue but Peter was too focused on trying for more information than to listen to the others. It was because of his excitement and genuine lack of concentration that Peter had not noticed the missing arachnid. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a set idea for this universe but it will take a while to get everything set up to get all of my characters into play. Let me know if anyone wants to see something specific in this universe. The next fics that should get updated should be Baba Fen or Shattering Masks.


End file.
